Love for Life
by Lily Black
Summary: I did this because I have been trying to write an R/H fic. So R/R!!!!!!!!!!!1
1. Default Chapter Title

Love for Life  
  
  
  
  
"Guys, you have to get this it's the new BSB cd", said harry to Ron and Hermione that afternoon. They were in a record store and Harry was going crazy. "It's the coolest", Harry got up from the shelf he was examining, and started singing.  
  
"Hary, calm down," Hermione urged softly as she admired Ron's following the beat to a song he never heard. She pulled him back to the little search circle they have created.   
  
The story was that Hermione was going to have a party for all the Gryffindor 4th year graduates. "Hermione this is just a little get-together.' Ron said politely, maybe more than a get together for some of us, he thought. But was going through his mind was completely forgotten when Ron noticed what Harry was doing. Harry was dancing with a chair singing "Stronger than yesterday" at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Yea lets take Briteny Spears!" , Harry shouts. Hermione pays for the CD and rushes Harry out of the store. "Dammit Harry, are you crazy?", Ron shouts at him going red in the face. "Maybe just a little, but Britney rocks", Harry jumps into the air doing a little twirly thing.   
"Ok so we got the Cd now let's go home and get some water.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I'm just testing this out so if you think this is shaping up into a good story tell me to write more, and if it isn't good tell me and I will not continue. The more reviews I get with people telling me to continue, the more effort I will put in. Now for the thank you letter I have been neglecting to write.  
  
  
Wolf's eyes, Coral,tjm loves sb,Jyfae, Cheshire Cat,Bea (cool favorites), Crying Raven,Lunamev (I will do a sequel),Twist,LTBaby5,JMS, Ferrum, Ginny .H. Weasley,-*Luv Lily*-(I can't do the little twisty things), Viktor Krum, Tigger Luver, Lindsay,NewtieWitch,*Sleeping-Beauty*, yahtzee queen,can't go to sleep clowns will get me,Dara,lil,Lirine16, Sirius Black,*-*Ginny*-*,Sarvihaara, Wynster McG. I cannot thank everyone so if you weren't mentioned you will be trust me. Don't be offended, I had absolutely no time. Pleeze R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	2. The Party

Love for life part 2  
  
  
"Harry please!", said Hermione quietly. It was the day of the party and Harry was trying to calm himself down. Ron was checking the window to see if anyone was coming. He was also busy looking at someone in the room when there was a knock on the door.   
  
"I'll get it", said Harry happily as he jerked out of his seat and ran to the door. "What are we going to do with him?" said Ron shaking his head. Saying 'we' felt so good when he was with Hermione, because it made Ron feel that they were an item. 


	3. The real party

# Love for life Part 2

by:~Lily Black~

  
  


"Harry please!", said Hermione quietly. It was the day of the party and Harry was trying to calm himself down. Ron was checking the window to see if anyone was coming. He was also busy looking at _someone_ in the room when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it", said Harry happily as he jerked out of his seat and ran to the door. "What are we going to do with him?" said Ron shaking his head. Saying 'we' felt so good when he was with Hermione, because it made Ron feel that they were an item.

Their moment of relationship-like discussion was over when Harry jumped into the room followed by a confused Dean and Neville. In an undertone Neville went closer to Hermione and whispered "What's up with Harry?" And Hermione shrugged with a look on her face that plainly said 'I hope it's not contagious'.

Well whatever it was carried on into the night as more people started arriving. To tell you the truth the party was quite boring (for the first five minutes). Harry tried to dress up like B.S. but Hermione said "No Harry you'll embarass yourself." Ron heard that and thought about what Hemione would say if he wanted to do something stupid like that. 

As the music started getting louder, the people who weren't afraid of becoming deaf started dancing. Harry was one of them. On the other hand Ron and Hermione were sitting together in a corner. They stayed like that for about 2 hours until Harry came by and said, "Join the party."And a rahter deflated group met their eyes, and started yelling, "Throw Harry out, he had too much caffine."

Harry got a time out because he was singing N*SYNC songs. Most of the people there didn't know how much harm that could do and started dancing around Harry. Everyone was dancing happily so Ron and Hermione sat on the couch. All thuoghts of Harry's punishment escaped from their minds. After 5 minutes people started going home "claiming" that they needed rest for tomorrow. For this part of the party Hermione was asleep and Ron had to say goodbye to everyone.

Ron returned to the couch and just sat there. When he heard Hermione make some sort of sound he decided what he was going to do. "Herm, I love you",Ron uttered the words quickly. Hermione didn't answer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N:This was a bit short. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. R/R!!!!!!!


End file.
